Doing What's Right
by RosamundPikes
Summary: Litchfield's overbearing and boisterous inmate, Pennsatucky, is not one to take being disrespected lightly, but why exactly is this the case? This one-shot tells the story of where Tiffany Doggett's aggressive behavior may have stemmed from.


"Ugly hillbilly." Couldn't they come up with something more creative than that? The four of them, flaunting the expensive clothes their parents had bought them like a bunch of grandiose flamingos. Didn't they get that she couldn't change the fact that she was poor? What the hell was she supposed to do about it?"

She waited in painful silence as the girls chortled behind her back. Finally, after what felt like hours, her dad's pickup truck rolled into view. "Hey look, the beer belly is here to pick her up!" one of them heckled.

"Uh oh, I hope he isn't too drunk to drive her! What if he crashes?"

"Good riddance!"

Tiffany Doggett's heart felt heavy as she gathered her belongings and dashed to her father's car without a single word. As they drove off, the man was quick to notice his girl holding back tears. "Somethin' gotcha down, Tiff?" he asked as they sped away from the school building.

"It's those rich bitches again, Pa. They still makin' funna me 'cause we don't got a lotta money." She wiped her eyes a bit to avoid the possibility of teardrops streaming down her face. "I'm gettin' so sick of it! They make me feel so bad 'bout somethin' we can't control!"

Tiffany's father shook his head as the car swerved slightly down the road. "See, when people are given' you shit, you gotta learn to not put up with it. Ya gotta show 'em who's boss. Ya keep lettin' them wipe their feet all over ya, then ain't nobody gonna respect you, Tiff. And God knows you deserve plenty a' respect."

Giving him a sideways glance, Tiffany questioned, "But... How do I do that, Pa?"

"Easy. If one of them bitches disrespects you or starts givin' you shit, give 'er a piece of yer mind. Show 'er who's boss an' pop her one!"

With no more questions, Tiffany nodded. She quickly thanked her dad as they continued to drive home in silence.

...

"Hey, bitch! You got a name?"

It was about time that that girl called her something other than an ugly hillbilly. Turning to face the bully, she nodded. "Yeah, it's Tiffany. You should use it sometime."

The girl scoffed at the advice. "Oh please! That's way too boring and unfitting for you! We might as well call you... P... Pennsatucky!"

The other girls began to howl with laughter. What a pathetic nickname! No one seemed to be able to hold it together, especially not poor Tiffany. Through her rage, however, the words of her father began to echo in the back of her mind... Just like that, she was on top of the bitch, punching and kicking and slamming her head onto the ground beneath them. The girl screamed and attempted to fight back, but she was no match for the shockingly brutal fists of the other girl. After a few more moments of beating her tormentor, Tiffany had knocked the bully out cold. It was at that very moment that a teacher suddenly came out...

...

"I don't get it, Pa. All she ever did was disrespect me, how come I got all the blame?"

"'Cause teachers don't know shit," the older man replied over the blaring music of the car radio. "They stopping' you from doin' what's right 'n servin' up justice to them worthless lil' whores."

Tiffany was having conflicting feelings. She had done what he had said, but it didn't seemed to make anything better. Maybe violence wasn't the best way to solve these types of problems? "I dunno, Pa, maybe what I did wasn't the right way to handle things... Maybe I shoulda done somethin' other than beat her u-"

"Getta hold of yerself! Yer talkin' crazy!" he interrupted as though she had never even been speaking in the first place. "Ya ain't never gonna survive in this world if ya keep lookin' at things like that. This world was made for fighters, not some prissy lil' fucks who are gonna be the world's doormat." He threw his finished cigarette out the window of the car. If drinking and driving was illegal, he was thankful smoking and driving wasn't, though he didn't bother to consider any type of harm that could result from second hand smoking.

Trying to suppress any coughs in fear of how the man may react, Tiffany asked, "But what if people like them teachers try to stop me?"

"Don't let 'em, and if you can help it, take 'em down too. Best not be held back by obstacles n' the likes." He stopped talking for a moment as the pulled into the driveway of the rundown looking place they called home. "Listen, Tiffany. They say 'forgive n' forget', but don't you _ever_ list'n to that bullshit. If _anyone_ disrespects you _ever,_ show no mercy. Now don't you forget that."

Without another word, Tiffany nodded. "Okay, Pa. I won't forget it."

...

As consciousness began to return to her, Tiffany groaned in discomfort. After removing the needle taped to her arm that provided the monitor with whatever necessary information it needed, she rolled over on her side, cringing. She always felt like shit after this stuff happened.

Sluggishly, she pulled herself up from the clinic's mattress and got to her feet. She was just gathering her belongings when the bitch entered. With a face that could only mean "fuck you and everyone else", the unsightly nurse entered Tiffany's room and garnered whatever supplies she needed, presumably for some other patient. She seemed to be ready to leave when she made the biggest mistake of her life. Not passing up the moment to be as insolent as possible, she turned to the abortion clinic patient and goaded, "Number five, huh? We should give you a punchcard; get the sixth one free." She left the room in without speaking, but Tiffany knew she was snickering internally, obviously very proud of her own snide comment.

As she changed into her normal clothes and prepared to leave, she began to recall the words of her father: "When people are given' you shit, you gotta learn to not put up with it. Ya gotta show 'em who's boss. If _anyone_ disrespects you _ever_ , show no mercy."

He was right. That ugly bitch had disrespected her, and Tiffany wasn't going to have any of that. Fortunately, she knew exactly how to handle it. She was going to make that woman regret ever opening her dirty mouth.

Tiffany nonchalantly exited the clinic and made her way to the truck that drove her there. What she was about to do wasn't a big deal after all. She was only serving justice. Wasn't that the right thing to do, no matter what the task may be? She wasn't going to show forgiveness to anyone who thought it was okay to disrespect her. She was strong. All she needed to do every now and them was prove it.

Opening the door of the truck, she rummaged through the back until she found it. Perfect. With ease, Tiffany pulled a shotgun bigger than she was out of the back of the truck and quickly made sure it was loaded. "Best not be wastin' my squirrel bullets," her driver said, which was pretty pointless since this was way more important than dealing with rodents.

"She disrespected me," she responded unsmilingly as she left the truck. She approached the clinic again, readying her shotgun as she passed the bovine crowd of pro-life protestors. That bitch was going to pay. Tiffany stormed inside and the moment that nurse's face came into view, without hesitation, she held up the gun and fired right there for all to see.

The woman died almost instantly as the bullet was launched into her skull. She fell over, blood quickly puddling around her as fellow nurses and patients alike scurried over to her body. They were terror stricken as Tiffany exited the building, showing no emotion or remorse whatsoever. In the end, the bitch had brought this upon herself. After all, what you give to the world you get back.

As she hopped back into the truck, the man inside gave her a look, clearly stunned. She made eye contact with him and shook her head slightly. "What? You gonna disrespect me too?" He frantically shook his head. "That's what I thought. Now, take me home."

With that, they drove in silence. It didn't come to her until later that she was going to get into a lot of trouble for her action, probably worse than when she was expelled for nailing a well-deserving teacher, but she didn't give a fuck. Whatever penalty she received would be, in her mind, a small price to pay for doing what was right. Her father had given her the great advice that no one would ever understand, but she held dear to her heart. Pennsatucky would never let anyone step all over her. Ever.


End file.
